Makafushigi Adventure!
}} es el tema de apertura de Dragon Ball. Fue compuesto por Takeshi Ike, escrito por Yuriko Mori, con arreglos por Kohei Tanaka e interpretado por Hiroki Takahashi. La versión al español de España fue interpretada por Jordi Vila. La versión al español latinoamericano fue dirigida y adaptada por Loretta Santini, e interpretada por Luis De Lille con coros de Marisa De Lille. Letras Traducción al español ¡Vamos a conseguirlas! DRAGON BALL. Es el secreto más emocionante del mundo. ¡Vamos a buscarlas! DRAGON BALL. El milagro más feliz del mundo. Este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro. ¡Así es, ya es el momento de la aventura! El amor es apretado dentro de mi emocionado corazón. Tengo muchos sueños multicolores. En algún lugar de este mundo están brillando. Vayamos en busca de ellas, chico. Enfrentando a todo tipo de criaturas extrañas. Sobre una nube máquina volaremos hoy, una vez más. Vamos a intentar, intentar e intentar una maravilla; atravesando el cielo, yendo sobre las montañas. Vamos a volar, volar y volar por una gran aventura. Nuestro misterioso viaje está por comenzar. ¡Vamos a obtenerlas! DRAGON BALL. La oportunidad más arriesgada del mundo. ¡Vamos a seguirlas! DRAGON BALL. El drama más apasionante del mundo. Este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro. ¡Así es, ya es el momento de la aventura! Con su cuerpo lleno de valor y sus ojos llenos de sonrisas, Goku es un inocente competidor. Pero su poder no es broma. Con su Piedra-Papel-Tijeras y Kamehameha, él no perderá ante ningún oponente. Vamos a intentar, intentar e intentar una maravilla; pasando bajo un puente arcoíris. Vamos a volar, volar y volar por una gran aventura. Vayamos y tengamos nuestro sueño misterioso. ¡Vamos a conseguirlas! DRAGON BALL. Es el secreto más emocionante del mundo. ¡Vamos a buscarlas! DRAGON BALL. El milagro más feliz del mundo. Este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro. ¡Así es, ya es el momento de la aventura! ¡Vamos a conseguirlas! DRAGON BALL. Es el secreto más emocionante del mundo. ¡Vamos a buscarlas! DRAGON BALL. El milagro más feliz del mundo. Este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro. ¡Así es, ya es el momento de la aventura! Adaptación hispanoamericana ¡Vamos a buscar las Esferas del Dragón! Es el secreto más estremecedor. ¡Vamos a atrapar las Esferas del Dragón! Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí... ¡La fantástica aventura va a empezar! Este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro. Un amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy. Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien. En algún lugar de la Tierra brillan para mí. Vamos, muchachos, vamos a luchar, contra los temibles monstruos a pelear. En la Nube Voladora vamos hoy a viajar. A intentar la gloria alcanzar, a intentar el cielo conquistar, un grandioso viaje empezará. Hoy es la oportunidad, ¡lucha hasta el final! ¡Vamos a buscar las Esferas del Dragón! El desafío más grande que enfrentarás. ¡Vamos a atrapar las Esferas del Dragón! El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí... ¡La fantástica aventura va a empezar! ¡Mágica y sin igual oportunidad! Adaptación española Vamos con afán, todos a la vez, a buscar con ahínco la Bola Dragón. Sin duda será, convencido estoy, una aventura grande llena de emoción. Este mundo es una isla sin par, donde hay escondido un tesoro en él... Hoy un sueño multicolor brilla fuerte en mi corazón como el sol entre las nubes con todo su gran esplendor. La aventura empieza ahora, ¡vamos pues allá, allá, allá, allá, allá! Andaremos en mil caminos en pos de la bola hallar. Surcaremos los mares y los aires con toda nuestra ilusión. La Bola de Dragón será al fin nuestra. Intentémoslo con valor, unidos a Goku no hay que temer. Pues mis golpes y Kame-Hames a todos respeto infunde, ya lo vais a ver. Vamos con afán, todos a la vez, a buscar con ahínco la Bola Dragón. Sin duda será, convencido estoy, una aventura grande llena de emoción. Este mundo es una isla sin par, donde hay escondido un tesoro en él... Japonés つかもうぜ!　DRAGON BALL 世界でいっとー　スリルな秘密 さがそうぜ!　DRAGON BALL 世界でいっとー　ユカイな奇跡 この世はでっかい宝島 そうさ今こそアドベンチャー! 胸ワクワクの愛が　GISSIRI 色とりどりの夢が　DOSSARI この世のどこかで　ひかってる そいつ見つけにゆこうぜBOY 妖怪変化も　ぶっとばし 雲のマシンで　今日も翔ぶのさ Let’s try try try　魔訶不思議 空を駆けぬけ　山を越え Let’s fly fly fly　大冒険 不思議な旅が始まるぜ 手に入れろ!　DRAGON BALL 世界でいっとー　てごわいチャンス 追いかけろ!　DRAGON BALL 世界でいっとー　イカした この世はでっかい宝島 そうさ今こそアドベンチャー! 体いっぱい　勇気VISSIRI 瞳いっぱい　笑顔NICCORI 悟空はMUJAKIな　挑戦者 だけどパワーは　ハンパじゃないぜ ジャン拳パンチに　かめはめ波 どんな敵でも　かないはしない Let’s try try try　魔訶不思議 虹のブリッジ　くぐり抜け Let’s fly fly fly　大冒険 不思議な夢を見に行こう つかもうぜ!　DRAGON BALL 世界でいっとー　スリルな秘密 さがそうぜ!　DRAGON BALL 世界でいっとー　ユカイな奇跡 この世はでっかい宝島 そうさ今こそアドベンチャー! つかもうぜ!　DRAGON BALL 世界でいっとー　スリルな秘密 さがそうぜ!　DRAGON BALL 世界でいっとー　ユカイな奇跡 この世はでっかい宝島 そうさ今こそアドベンチャー! Japonés romanizado Tsukamō ze!　''DRAGON BALL'' Sekai de ittō　suriru na himitsu Sagasō ze!　''DRAGON BALL'' Sekai de ittō　yukai na kiseki Kono yo wa dekkai takarajima Sō sa ima koso adobenchā! Mune waku-waku no ai ga　''GISSIRI'' Iro toridori no yume ga　''DOSSARI'' Kono yo no doko ka de　hikatte ’ru Soitsu mitsuke ni yukō ze BOY Yōkaihenge mo　buttobashi Kumo no mashin de　kyō mo tobu no sa Let’s try try try　makafushigi Sora o kakenuke　yama o koe Let’s fly fly fly　daibōken Fushigi na tabi ga hajimaru ze Te ni irero!　''DRAGON BALL'' Sekai de ittō　tegowai chansu Oikakero!　''DRAGON BALL'' Sekai de ittō　ikashita doramaEl kanji de dorama como furigana se lee monogatari, que significa "historia" o "cuento". Kono yo wa　dekkai takarajima Sō sa ima koso adobenchā! Karada ippai　yūki VISSIRI Hitomi ippai　egao NICCORI Gokū wa MUJAKI na　chōsensha Da kedo pawā wa　hanpa ja nai ze Jan-Ken panchi ni　Kamehameha Don’na teki de mo　kanai wa shinai Let’s try try try　makafushigi Niji no burijji　kugurinuke Let’s fly fly fly　daibōken Fushigi na yume o mi ni yukō Tsukamō ze!　''DRAGON BALL'' Sekai de ittō　suriru na himitsu Sagasō ze!　''DRAGON BALL'' Sekai de ittō　yukai na kiseki Kono yo wa dekkai takarajima Sō sa ima koso adobenchā! Tsukamō ze!　''DRAGON BALL'' Sekai de ittō　suriru na himitsu Sagasō ze!　''DRAGON BALL'' Sekai de ittō　yukai na kiseki Kono yo wa dekkai takarajima Sō sa ima koso adobenchā! Versión en inglés I'm gonna get the dream, I'm gonna get the gleam Do you know treasures named the Dragon Ball? I'm gonna get my chance, I'm gonna take at once Do you know the wonders named the Dragon Ball? I will go to look for the treasures in this world So it's time for adventure, let's explore right now! Heartbeat goes on, feel the love everywhere Colors of dreams, many dreams in the air Look for that spark and take in your hands Starting my journey, so let's go boys We can beat monsters for sure, win the fight Flying sky-high in control, ride a cloud today Let's try, try, try Makafushigi Across the mountain, above the ocean blue Let's fly, fly, fly Daibōken Flying to the rainbow, flying towards the sun I'm gonna get the dream, I'm gonna get the gleam Do you know the stories named the Dragon Ball? I'm gonna get my chance, I'm gonna take at once Do you know the magic named the Dragon Ball? Call out for my name, I am Son Goku Follow me to my adventure, let's explore right now! You know the power called Kamehame-ha You know the power called Jan-ken Punch I can get over any trouble that comes along Smile and cheer together, we're friends all the way! I'm gonna prove myself, I'll never give it up This thrilling journey's gonna teach me to be strong Let's try, try, try Makafushigi Across the island, above the valley deep Let's fly, fly, fly Daibōken Flying to the moon, flying towards the stars I'm gonna get the dream, I'm gonna get the gleam Do you know treasures named the Dragon Ball? I'm gonna get my chance, I'm gonna take at once Do you know the wonders named the Dragon Ball? I will go to look for the treasures in this world So it's time for adventure, let's explore right now! I'm gonna get the dream, I'm gonna get the gleam Do you know treasures named the Dragon Ball? I'm gonna get my chance, I'm gonna take at once Do you know the wonders named the Dragon Ball? I will go to look for the treasures in this world So it's time for adventure, let's explore right now! Adaptación de Harmony Gold Get that Dragon Ball! Get that Dragon Ball! But don't you know to make a wish, you must possess them all? Seven magic balls! Hear the Dragon call! And feel the mighty magic of those sacred Balls. And then, one wish is yours As any wish at all! Danger! Daring! Deadly! Dragon! Zero is our Hero! Dragon Ball! (What'd you say?) He comes from away! Dragon Ball! (What'd you say?) He's here to save the day! Dragon Ball! Dragon Ball! Dragon Ball! Dragon Ball! Get that Dragon Ball! Gotta have them all! guys, lurking everywhere! Get that Dragon Ball! Gotta have them all! guys! They don't know at all! Watch as the villain falls In the bravest quest of all! Dragon Ball! Versiones Versiones de series y películas La primera versión fue usada en la serie desde el episodio 1 hasta el 101. También estuvo presente en las películas La Leyenda de Shenlong y La Bella Durmiente en el Castillo del Mal. Posteriormente se usó una segunda versión del episodio 102 hasta el 153, donde fueron modificadas algunas escenas, pero conservando intacta la música. En la película Gran Aventura Mística durante el opening muestran secuencias del entrenamiento de Goku y Krilin con Kame-Sen'nin, conservando la letra y música de la primera versión. Versiones de especiales En el especial la Seguridad Vial de Goku lo muestran al final a modo de ending, donde conservan algunas escenas de la primera versión y le agregaron partes de dicho especial, la letra fue modificada. Lo mismo pasó con el especial Cuerpo de Bomberos de Goku. Ninguno de los dos llegó a adaptarse o trasmitirse por Latinoamérica. Ver. 2005 En 2005 Takahashi fue llamado de nuevo para grabar una nueva versión de la canción con una composición completamente diferente, junto con otra regrabación de Mezase Tenka'ichi, Dragon Ball Densetsu y Aoki Tabibito-tachi que también realizó. Ver. 21st Century En 2008 se lanzó una versión inédita con arreglos musicales junto con una nueva versión también del ending Romantic Ageru Yo, con las mismas letras y los mismos cantantes. Personajes *Son Goku *Bulma *Oolong *Yamcha *Puar *Kame-Sen'nin *Urigame *Shen Long Agregados en segunda versión *Krilin *Tenshinhan *Chaoz *Yajirobe *Piano *Rey Demonio Piccolo Transformaciones * Ōzaru Objetos *Esferas del Dragón *Báculo Mágico *Nube Kinton *Motocicleta *Jet Ardilla *Avión Lugares *Montaña Paoz *Casa del abuelo Gohan *Desierto del Diablo *Kame House *Castillo de Pilaf Agregado en la segunda versión *Castillo Real Galería Curiosidades *En un principio se desconocía quien cantó la canción en Latinoamérica, pero gracias al staff del proyecto DBFandub/Jurik Anison Latino, creado por Jurik von Lichtenstein (Alejandro Urbina Guerrero) se descubrió que se trataba del hermano de Marisa de Lille, Luis de Lille. Notas Referencias Véase también * Temas de apertura en:Makafushigi Adventure! Ca:Anem-la a buscar pl:Makafushigi Adventure! Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Temas de apertura Categoría:Canciones de Dragon Ball Categoría:Canciones de películas